


Complimentary

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [120]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:They're at buck's apartment about and buck wants Eddie to fuck him. Eddie reaches for the condoms but soon realizes the size of the condoms are too big for Eddie.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [120]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 6
Kudos: 179





	Complimentary

Eddie felt vaguely like a teenager in the position they were in. He’d come to Buck’s house under the ruse of a movie night, watching something that didn’t involve unnecessarily catchy songs and sentient animals. 

It wasn’t often they got a night to themselves. However, Pepa had offered to take Chris for the night and they both had the day off the next day, so Eddie had gone to Buck’s house and found himself upstairs in Buck’s bed, cuddling watching a horror movie.

During a lull Buck had turned to him, tilting his head up from where it was pillowed on Eddie’s shoulder to kiss him. What started off as a chaste peck had quickly turned into a heated makeout, with Buck on top of him, grinding down against him.

So yes, he felt like a teenager who had gone to see a movie with the sole intent to make out in the back row. 

“Hang on a second,” he pulled away from Buck, cupping his face softly. “Take a breath.”

Buck sucked in a slow breath, and slowly his pupils returned to a smaller size, revealing the blue of his eyes.

“I’m calm. I’m good.”

“Good. You were a little worked up there,” he laughed kissing his jaw.

“Do you blame me?” Buck tucked his head under Eddie’s chin.

Eddie rubbed his back, letting Buck settle against him.

“Do you wanna stop here or do you wanna keep going?”

“I wanna keep going.”

“Okay,” Eddie kissed him again, longer. “Condom or no? I’m clean.”

“Condom, please. Just for now. It’s been a while since I got tested.”

Eddie nodded, “Where are they?”

“Middle drawer where I keep the band-aids.”

“Okay. You gotta get off me, baby.”

Buck whined but rolled off of him anyway, letting Eddie get up to go to the bathroom.

He dug around in the drawer finding them just where Buck said they’d be but he balked at the XL printed at the top.

“Buck, what the hell?”

Eddie tossed the box onto the bed next to him.

“What?” Buck looked a little scared as he picked up the box.

“XL man? You gotta be kidding?”

“No. I bought these just for this.”

“Wait a second you bought new condoms just in case we wanted to have sex.”

“Yeah,” Buck seemed a little hesitant, ducking his head to look at the sheets. “It’s been a while since I had sex with anyone so it’s not like I had any lying around. I wanted to make sure I was prepared.”

Eddie sat down on the bed next to him, “Baby that’s a good thing.”

Buck looked up to meet his eyes, “But what on God’s green Earth made you decide that XL was the size I needed.”

Eddie almost couldn’t keep a straight face. 

“I- I don’t know.”

“Do you know anyone with a dick this big? Because I sure don’t. Do I have competition?”

He meant it as a joke but Buck whined wrapping his arms around his waist.

“No, I promise.”

“Hey, I was kidding,” Eddie pulled him up to look in his eyes. “I take it as a compliment that you think my dick is big enough for an XL condom, but we’re gonna need a different size if you actually want to have sex any time soon.”

“Yeah okay,” Buck laughed, leaning against his chest.

They both jumped at the screaming and splash of blood on the tv.

“Jesus,” Buck scrambled for the remote they had knocked off the bed and turned the tv off.

“I forgot we were watching that,” Eddie laughed.

“Me too. If the mood wasn’t already dead it sure is now.”

Eddie laughed and flopped back on the bed, pulling Buck with him.

“Let’s just cuddle. That’s better than sex.”

“Man I know you’ve been divorced for a while but damn I didn’t think it was long enough to forget what sex feels like.”

“Shut up,” Eddie smacked the back of his head.

Buck giggled and kissed his neck.

“Go to sleep you little asshole.”

“Snuggle me and I will.”

Eddie squeezed Buck tight and buried his face in his hair, “Snuggly enough for ya?”

“Yep.” 

Buck settled in, holding tight to Eddie, and started snoring in minutes.

Eddie snorted and kicked the box of condoms off the bed.

"Fucking XL condoms," he mumbled, settling in and falling to sleep. 


End file.
